Nuevo Hogar
by Lallen
Summary: Marin deja atrás su hogar para mudarse con Aioria... aunque este nuevo paso los llena a ambos de nervios.


**¡Al fin! ¡Al fin pude publicar este one-shot! Realmente con Aioria y Marin no siento la misma necesidad de escribir o dibujar sobre ellos, porque en realidad hay muchos otros fans de esta pareja. Pero no importa, de cualquier forma consideraba necesario subir este one-shot dedicado a ambos.**

 **Saint Seiya pertenece a Toei y a Masami Kurumada, esto es sólo por diversión (y shippeo).**

* * *

 **Nuevo Hogar**

Vaciar su cabaña había resultado una tarea mucho más larga y engorrosa de lo que parecía en un principio, incluso si la amazona consideraba mantenerse siempre austera: pensaba conservar en su hogar pocas cosas, sólo lo indispensable, y sin embargo después de una semana de limpieza, selección y vaciado de la cabaña, Marin ahora se preguntaba si de verdad era tan austera como creía. No por nada llevaba más de 13 años viviendo allí.

Había terminado tirando muchas cosas, que no volverían a serle de utilidad. Técnicamente hablando, un caballero no necesita más que su armadura. Puede dormir a la intemperie y comer lo que sea: ella sabía que era capaz de ello, pero aún así, era verdad que ahora que se habían acabado las batallas podía permitirse una vida mejor. Observó con seriedad las dos grandes bolsas de cuero en que había almacenado su ropa, sus pertenencias y poca cosa más, se llevó a la espalda la caja de su armadura y cargo con ellas.

Cerró la puerta de su cabaña por última vez, y echó a andar hacia su nuevo destino.

En el camino se sentía crecientemente nerviosa; cada paso lo daba dudando de lo que estaba por emprender. Cómo le parecía lenta la caminata...

Saludó a sus compañeros un poco distraída, mientras emprendía la ascensión de las doce casas. Casi todos habían terminado por enterarse de sus planes, sobretodo los caballeros dorados, así que no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie. Los habitantes de las dos primeras casas inclusive le desearon buena suerte y cosas por el estilo.

Por fin, luego de atravesar la cuarta casa (en la que por suerte no colgaban más rostros humanos), Marin se encontró frente a la quinta casa, la casa de Leo.

Respiró profundo una vez, se dijo que una amazona no tiene por qué sentir nervios en una situación como esa y finalmente encendió su cosmos para que el caballero de la casa sintiera su presencia.

Sintió respuesta en el ambiente: Aioria pronto saldría a su encuentro. La amazona ya había estado allí en una gran cantidad de ocasiones, pero esta vez se sentía especialmente inquieta.

En cuanto Aioria salió a recibirla, lo primero que notó es que estaba aún más nervioso que ella. Si Marin tenía una buena habilidad para parecer completamente tranquila en muchas situaciones (no sólo por su máscara) Aioria era terrible para esas cosas.

—¡Marin! ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido, yo... estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí!

El caballero de Leo salió con las manos en la cintura y hablando mucho más alto de lo necesario. Marin sonrió bajo su máscara.

—¿Tenías miedo de que no viniera?

—Bueno... no, digo, no exactamente... sólo estaba nervioso de que te arrepintieras o algo así. Al último momento, no lo sé.

Marin se rió un poco.

—Estoy aquí, Aioria, no estoy arrepentida.

—¡B… Bien, bien! Esto…— la observó incómodo por unos segundos. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo. – ¿Quieres ayuda?— preguntó, señalando las bolsas de Marin.

La amazona se adelantó un poco hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

La amazona se quitó la máscara y le sonrió al caballero. Aioria tardó unos segundos en volver a concentrarse, igual que cada vez que esos grandes ojos azules lo miraban. Pensó en decirle a Marin que era imprudente mostrar su rostro, pero en lugar de eso la tomó por los hombros y se inclinó para besarla.

Los labios de ambos se acariciaron por unos minutos. Aioria hubiese querido que Marin lo abrazara para besarla con mayor pasión, pero la amazona seguía cargando sus cosas. Ella se separó de él delicadamente, y el caballero se dio cuenta de que debía seguir hablando.

—Entonces te mostraré la casa… digo, te llevaré por la casa, que ya conoces, pero…—se dio por vencido— pero… bueno, sígueme.

Aioria entonces la invitó a pasar con un gesto y la nerviosa pareja entró al templo. Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cruzaron toda la parte más importante del templo, hasta llegar a los apartamentos privados de Aioria, sin decir más que uno o dos comentarios ocasionales.

El día había llegado:

Aioria y Marin habían decidido comenzar a vivir juntos; El caballero de Leo había pedido permiso para recibir a la amazona en su templo de forma permanente. Tal vez para la tradición del santuario no era correcto, pero Saori había accedido al no encontrar inconvenientes.

—Mira— Aioria la hizo pasar a una pequeña sala con dos sillones muy austeros pero cómodos. Marin ya conocía la sala (hogar de sus primeros besos con Aioria) pero le resultaba nuevo el pensar que ahí podría pasar tiempo cada día –Cambié un poco la sala, ahora parece más amplia. Creo que será mejor para ambos.

—Compraste un mejor sofá. Más grande.

—Bueno, ahora no estoy solo.— respondió el caballero. –Necesitaba algo más grande.

La amazona sacó de una de las dos bolsas unos cuantos libros gastados y los repartió por los estantes que Aioria tenía disponibles en un librero. El caballero recordó que en una ocasión la amazona había expresado su gusto por la lectura, cosa inusual en el santuario. Esto le parecía adorable.

—Sabes, no tengo muchos libros—comentó, mirando el librero prácticamente vacío. —Y... yo no soy muy bueno eligiéndolos. Pero si alguna vez quieres comprar más libros...

Marin volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

—Puedes hacerlo, aquí hay mucho espacio.— completó el caballero.

La amazona sonrió.

—¿No te preocupa que ocupe todo el lugar en el librero?

Aioria se encogió de hombros. La amazona de águila se sintió dichosa ante la perspectiva de llenar el mueble, ahora que tenía lugar en donde guardar sus libros.

Luego, caminaron cruzando la sala. Miraron la cocina, con una pequeña mesa para dos personas.

—Necesito lugar para mi cafetera.— comentó Marin mirando las alacenas.

—¿Trajiste tu cafetera?

—Desde luego. Mi cafetera, mis platos y todo lo que tenía en mi refrigerador.

Aioria se sintió un poco ofendido de que Marin hubiese empacado tantas cosas de su cocina. Sonaba como si viniera en picnic, o algo así. A Aioria le resultaba muy extraño.

—…caramba, si mi cocina está bien surtida.

Marin se encogió de hombros.

—Ese tipo de cosas nunca sobran.— Puso sobre la mesa una de las dos bolsas de cuero y de ella extrajo una cafetera gastada, tres vasos de vidrio, algunos cubiertos, una taza, tres platos y lo poco de comida que contenía su refrigerador. Aioria le ayudó a guardar todo en las alacenas, y en menos de diez minutos los cubiertos de Marin estaban mezclados con los de Aioria.

—¿Continuamos?

Marin tenía la vista fija en los cubiertos. Pronto sus pertenencias no podrían ser distinguidas de las del caballero de Leo. Su cafetera estaba sobre una de las alacenas.

—Ya verás, es el mejor café del mundo— aseguró Marin, con una mano sobre la vieja cafetera –Me ayudó a entrenar a Seiya.

—Entonces si debe ser muy bueno.

Marin asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina. Aioria la siguió y la tomó de la mano. Luego, una breve visita al baño de la casa, donde él la dejó sola para que guardara cualquier "cosa privada que ustedes las mujeres usan, o algo así" y la esperó recargado en la puerta. En realidad la amazona no tenía gran cosa que guardar, pero los nervios de Aioria le parecieron graciosos.

"Nunca ha vivido con una mujer" se dijo. Bueno, tampoco ella había vivido con un hombre, Seiya era solo un niño en ese entonces. Salió del baño poco después.

—Lo siento, no podremos tomar largos baños en agua caliente— dijo Aioria sonriéndole–Sólo tengo esa ducha.

Marin se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Bueno, de la ducha también sale agua caliente.

Aioria se sonrojó un poco. Por unos segundos tuvo ganas de invitarla a tomar una ducha de una vez y comprobarlo, pero Marin se adelantó y echó a andar hacia su habitación. Realmente no había mucho que mostrarle en los apartamentos privados de Leo. No se suponía que un caballero viviera entre lujos.

Entonces Marin entró en la habitación, que ya conocía también. Se sorprendió al no encontrar la cama individual en la que Aioria y ella habían dormido juntos. Era pequeña, pero muy cómoda y ahora ya no estaba: Aioria había comprado una nueva cama, matrimonial.

—¿Y esta cama?— preguntó Marin.

Aioria se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno… Aioros me dijo que era mejor tener una cama donde ambos tuviéramos suficiente espacio y creo que tiene razón… por cierto ¿Qué lado quieres?

La amazona dejó las dos bolsas sobre la cama y observó los dos lados de la misma. Aioria había comprado una mesita de noche más, así que en cualquier lado tenía donde guardar sus cosas.

—…en el que tú estés— bromeó. Aioria sonrió ampliamente. Aparentemente entre más cosas Marin guardaba en su casa, menos nerviosos se sentían. La amazona comenzó a sacar lo que quedaba de sus cosas, del lado derecho de la cama. Frente a ellos había un mueble de cajones, del que Aioria le mostró dos vacíos.

—Mira, son para ti.

Marin tomó su poca ropa y fue hacia el ropero, para dejar en un cajón todas sus prendas.

—No es mucha ropa–observó Aioria. –De cualquier forma tienes uno más.

Marin se encogió de hombros.

–No necesito más. Tal vez sea un buen pretexto para comprarme ropa.

Aioria la miró sacar lo que quedaba de sus cosas y distribuirlas por la habitación. De verdad no era mucho. Al caballero le gustó mirarla en esos gestos tan cotidianos, buscando un lugar para cada una de sus cosas. La idea de verla en casa cada día, de pasar tanto tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante, hacían que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Marin sacó tres cuadros de su bolsa. Uno era una reproducción de una ilustración japonesa: representaba un árbol de cerezo y en el fondo el monte Fuji. Aioria la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y esto?

A la amazona le pareció muy graciosa la expresión del caballero frente a la estampa.

—Lo compré en Japón hace muchísimos años, quería algo que me recordara a mi país.

—Oh… ya veo…

Aioria se sintió un poco culpable de no saber qué decirle ante esto. Él nunca había estado tan lejos de su país por tanto tiempo. Tal vez de haber estado lejos de Grecia, también habría buscado quedarse al menos con algo pequeño de su país.

La siguiente era una fotografía de Marin y Seiya, sonrientes (bueno, en caso de Marin sólo era posible adivinarlo) el día en que Seiya había sido dado de alto en el hospital luego de la batalla contra Hades. Había sido una larguísima recuperación y la maestra había pedido a su alumno que se tomaran una fotografía para celebrarlo.

No solía decirlo, pero estaba muy orgullosa de su alumno.

Y la tercera era otra fotografía, que Aioria le quitó de las manos.

—¿Y él?

—Es Touma— dijo Marin –Mi hermanito.

La desafiante mirada del hombre pareció cruzarse con la de se veía mucho menor que Marin, y se le parecía mucho. El caballero de Leo y él jamás se habían visto en persona.

—¿Aun están en contacto? Nunca me hablas de él.

—Sólo enviamos una o dos cartas el uno al otro, de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Muy ambicioso… demasiado para mi.— Marin parecía un poco triste. –Aunque Artemisa y Athena ahora estén en paz, mi hermano no ha querido acercarse mucho.

Aioria la miró con atención. Los rasgos de la mujer de verdad le gustaban. Los ojos azules de la amazona parecían estar un poco más húmedos de lo normal, lo que al caballero lo hizo estremecer.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… creo que verme le recuerda que no es más que un humano. Apenas si aceptó que nos tomaran esa fotografía.

—¿Quiere ser un dios?— Aioria ahora no estaba seguro de querer conocer a su cuñado, aunque eso le pareciera lo correcto.

—Eso parece.

Aioria le devolvió la fotografía, en donde Marin y Touma aparecían juntos. Aioria miró a Marin depositar la fotografía sobre su mesita de noche.

—¿Él sabe de nosotros?

Marin asintió con la cabeza. Aioria esperó, pero la amazona no continuó hablando.

—¿Y… qué dice?

Se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar la fotografía con expresión seria.

—¿Sabes, Aioria? Una parte de mi quisiera que se sintiera celoso, o algo por el estilo. Pero… en lugar de eso, me da la impresión de que realmente no le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida. Es… un poco doloroso.

Aioria la miró seriamente. Marin no le contaba todo lo que sentía al respecto: no le gustaba mostrar su sufrimiento. Con el tiempo Aioria había aprendido a interpretar lo que la chica no decía. O eso creía…

—No te preocupes, Marin, yo no creo que no le importes.

—Aioria…

—En serio, tal vez sólo se siente feliz por ti y no considera necesario decirte más.

Marin levantó la mirada hacia su compañero. Aún si no era verdad, le gustaba escuchar eso. De pronto el caballero pareció recordar algo: se levantó de su lugar, buscó en una repisa cercana, y finalmente sacó una pequeña caja.

—Lo recordé por estar hablando de hermanos.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó ella, recibiendo la cajita.

—Aioros te la envía como un regalo.

La amazona levantó las cejas sorprendida y abrió la cajita. Entonces, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa: adentro había una pequeña cadena y un medallón, grabado con un minúsculo grabado, que representaba un grifo: la criatura mitad águila, mitad león.

—¿Es…esto?

Aioria se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué tan raro sea que Aioros te regale un collar.

—Tiene un grifo… ¿De dónde lo sacó?

—No lo sé… mi hermano a veces tiene ideas raras.— el caballero sonrió ampliamente. –Dice que ya eres parte de la familia.

—Dile que le agradezco.— Marin levantó la mirada hacia su caballero.

Finalmente las dos bolsas de cuero estaban vacías, todas las cosas de Marin estaban repartidas en Leo. La amazona, mientras terminaba de acomodar la pequeña cadena sobre su mesita de noche, se asustó un poco de descubrir que ya no tenía casa. Realmente tenía que acostumbrarse a que este era su nuevo hogar.

—Bueno, ya conoces la casa, ya haz venido antes, es lo mismo sólo que tu… bueno, ya vives aquí.— dijo Aioria, antes de sentarse sobre la cama junto a la amazona de águila. Pasó una mano por sus hombros, Marin le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es un gran paso para ambos, Aioria.

—…Si… lo sé.

—Bueno, no hubiera aceptado de no haber estado segura que quería esto.

—Ni yo.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, luego Marin comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Aioria?

El caballero pronto se contagió de su risa.

—¡No lo sé, Marin, de verdad no lo sé!

Marin se recargó en él, mientras ambos poco a poco dejaban de reírse. El caballero de Leo, en cuanto dejó de reír, se dio cuenta de que aún no había pensado en una importante posibilidad.

—Marin ¿Qué ocurrirá si estalla otra guerra, si algo nos ocurre?...

La amazona bajó un poco la mirada.

—Bueno, quisiera al menos saber que lo intentamos.

La amazona cerró los ojos y besó al caballero en los labios. Como cada vez que esto ocurría, Aioria dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, y poco a poco fue abrazándola. Los brazos de la chica también se cerraron a su alrededor.

No fue mucho tiempo para que ambos se dejaran caer sobre la cama. Era una sensación extraña la que recorría sus cuerpos: el anhelo de reencontrarse y al vez descubrirse: como una nueva primera vez. Ninguno tendría que salir de casa esta vez, y esta cama era ahora un nuevo hogar, como una casa dentro de otra, para ese tipo de momentos.

Aunque Marin extrañaba un poco esa sensación de cercanía tan evidente de la otra cama, definitivamente esta le resultó más que cómoda.

Un largo rato después, aún recuperando el aliento, sintiéndose un poco aturdidos, caballero y amazona se sonreían.

—Marin— el caballero no dejaba de acariciar el bello rostro de la amazona. Marin cerró los ojos y estiró una mano hacia el rostro del joven, repasando con sus dedos su rostro. Ambos pensaban en las muchas noches que seguían, donde podrían hacer lo mismo hasta conocer las facciones y el cuerpo del otro de memoria, solo por el tacto.

La amazona tomó un poco de aire.

—Aioria…

—¿Sí?

Marin se mordió el labio.

—Hay algo que quiero confesarte.

—¿Qué es?

Entre más lo pensaba, la amazona se dijo que probablemente no era una buena idea haber comenzado a hablar. No estaba segura de que cara pondría Aioria ante lo que estaba por confesarle. El caballero la miraba con insistencia.

—Aioria… quiero…

—¿Marin, qué ocurre?— preguntó Aioria. La amazona supo que debía de decírselo de una vez si no quería hacerlo preocupar inútilmente.

Ella sonrió como si estuviera por decir una tontería.

—sé que es ridículo, pero…

—¿Qué es?

—Aioria… quiero un bebé.

Aioria la miró en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, por unos segundos. Y luego se incorporó en la cama completamente apanicado.

—¡¿Un… bebé?!

La amazona comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero. Probablemente no había sido buena idea decírselo, pero ya era tarde.

—No te asustes, Aioria, no ahora… no justo ahora.

Aioria pareció relajarse un poco, pero tardó en volver a acostarse.

—¿Entonces por qué dices eso?

—Porque quisiera tener una familia contigo.— la amazona sonrió. –Es una locura, lo sé, y una tontería, pero… prefiero decirte que quisiera llegar a eso algún día, es todo.

Aioria la miró por un largo rato. Varios mechones caían sobre el rostro de la amazona. Aioria no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa como le parecía ahora.

—Sé que como amazona no es a lo que debería aspirar… pero te confieso que lo deseo—dijo.

Aioria suspiró. De vez en cuando en su cabeza aparecían imágenes que no se atrevía a desear, a considerar como posibilidades: y sí, el también lo había pensado. Algunas veces dejaba que su mente divagara, y en esas ocasiones si había visto a Marin con él, cuidando de un bebé que compartiera su sangre.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Marin sería una excelente madre.

—A mi también me gustaría, Marin.— respondió finalmente Aioria. –A decir verdad, me gustaría.

Marin pareció sorprendida ante esta respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿No soy la única que lo ha pensado?

Aioria rió un poco.

—No… aunque realmente no creí que querrías.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio.

—Dime, Aioria, ¿Crees que de verdad podamos echar esto a andar como si fuéramos personas normales?

—Bueno... tengo que despertar a las cinco de la mañana para ocuparme de hacer rondas. Y guardar el templo, y asistir a las reuniones, y entrenar cada mañana.

—No lo digas como si mi día y el tuyo fueran tan diferentes.

—Oh... dioses...— Aioria comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en cuanto regresaran a sus labores las cosas no serían tan perfectas—creo que no podremos hacer eso de pasar la noche juntos y despertar tarde al día siguiente. Oye, Marin, pero... ¿Tú aun tienes responsabilidades en el recinto amazónico, verdad?

—Y guardias, en la tarde. Cuando anochece Shaina me reemplaza, algunos días son diferentes... constantemente todo cambia.

—Tal vez era mejor para ti vivir allí.

—No. Bien puedo sacrificar unos minutos más de camino si con ello puedo verte todos los días. Tendremos que adaptarnos.

—Hoy y mañana pedí un descanso.

—Yo solo tengo mi turno de la tarde.

—Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta tarde— Aioria sonrió. Para un primer día, en su cabeza se dibujaban un montón de escenas absolutamente adorables que el caballero se moría por vivir.

Marin volteó hacia él y a su sorpresa, se puso sobre su cuerpo, recostándose en su pecho.

—Te quiero, Aioria— dijo, dejando sobre la frente del caballero varios besos.

—Yo también Marin. Con toda mi alma.

Antes de quedarse dormido, el caballero de Leo se divirtió cubriendo el rostro de la amazona de besos. Tal cercanía entre ambos y tal tranquilidad, junto con esa agradable promesa de reencontrarse una y otra vez, cada día, e instalarse en una nueva rutina: todo les parecía perfecto. Al menos les permitiría, por el tiempo que fuera posible, olvidar sus deberes como caballero y amazona al servicio de Athena.

Por un momento sus hombros dejaban de pesar con la carga del mundo.

Se convertían sólo en una de tantas parejas que deciden vivir juntos.

El futuro se veía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, increíblemente esperanzador.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, especialmente a los fans de esta pareja.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar comentarios!**

 **Lallen.**


End file.
